Him
by lost and bewildered
Summary: Rin may not have the perfect life, but she knows exactly she wants. Though this time it won't be the best thing to get. After all this love wouldn't be right. OoC
1. Him

Hehe... I know, my first Inu fic... assuming people have not read my poems, I can write poems for almost anything... just ask if you want to use it. So here it is... Untouchable.  
  
Rin walked down the corridor as her entourage faithfully stalked her.  
  
"Great," Rin thought, "I assume they want to bring me home now."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her. Crap, she thought out loud again. She knew it was one of her bad habits, and got her in trouble countless times, but never corrected it. She'd have to work on that. Soon, a voice murmured, "I'll bring you."  
  
A second later, everyone was fighting over who would bring her. Not wanting to be in her stalkers' presence, she quietly went around the corner. When she heard a voice ask where she was, she ran down the noisy hall.  
  
As she ran, she thought, "What is with these fakes? I don't want my popularity! Having people who want a piece of it is like having stalkers."  
  
The hallways quickly began to empty... after all it was the weekend. Rin, noticing this, quickly ducked into the nearest classroom. In her mind, she screamed, "Why can't they leave me alone?!"  
  
"Who can't leave you alone?"  
  
Frustrated for thinking aloud again, Rin turned to face the voice. When she turned, she gasped.  
  
Sensei Tanaka.  
  
Sesshomaru Tanaka. He was a genius. He graduated valedictorian when he was 15 and finished graduate school by the time he was 23. This year was his first year of teaching. Not only was he single, but he was rich off his novels. Plus, all the girls loved him. Especially Rin. She loved him even before he was her teacher.  
  
flashback  
  
Rin was walking through the park, looking for her dog. She wasn't the type to mope around. She had to take action. Her parents weren't there for her. In fact, they sent her to a Japanese international boarding school. She knew they practically disowned her. There, in the park she meet him. It seemed that he was looking for something.  
  
She then asked him if she was looking for a dog. He nodded and answered yes. For a long time, they talked while searching for her dog. It was late when they found him, but he stayed with her the whole time. After waking her home, she knew she was in love  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Well," Rin started. Both looked at the door and the noisy crowd behind it passing by.  
  
"I see." Sensei nodded. "Well if there's anything I can do, just ask. Anyway, you might want a ride home, the news just reported that scattered showers were expected sometime soon."  
  
"Well, I was going to walk home, but my stalkers already le-"  
  
"I'll bring you home," Sensei said. Rin quietly but happily followed him. She looked to see what kind of car he road to school, and saw nothing... except for a motorcycle. She looked into his eyes that showed a guarded depth, and was amazed.  
  
Rin was much like Sensei at her age, but she wasn't aware of it. She was in her senior year, and in the 95th percentile. Little known was that she was an expert hacker and computer programmer. But, she was the only girl in the senior class who never rode a motorcycle. Handing her a helmet, he said, "Use this one. Its mine, but I'll do fine without it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rin asked with concern.  
  
"Just take it."  
  
They both boarded the motorcycle. There, Sensei explained, "It will take a long time to get home, but I'll make sure you get home safely, after all we're neighbors. I'll be okay after I drive you to your apartment."  
  
Rin just smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then, they took off on his bike. They were just in time, for a student had just looked out the window, and saw a girl with Sensei.  
  
Sesshomaru usually didn't care for his students feelings for him. Somehow, Rin was different. Maybe it was because she was his neighbor, or that she was much like him. However, she didn't try to flirt with him like the others. She didn't act stupid, she was just herself. Never fake, never superficial just Rin. He was a lot like her, his parents practically disowned him. She was just a friend, wasn't she?  
  
He felt her arms hold tighter around him. Nothing in his mind changed what she was, but he was oblivious to one thing. His heart beat faster.  
  
When he reached her home, Rin took her helmet and handed it back to him. Something compelled him to put his hands on hers. Reacting quickly, he took his hands off hers. "Thank you Sensei."  
  
Sesshomaru gave her one of the fake smile that mad girls swoon. "No problem."  
  
She started to walk to her condo, but Sesshomaru didn't want to end it like that. So, he calmly said, "In school, call me Sensei Tanaka, but outside. You can call me Sesshomaru."  
  
Rin thought about it for a moment, then answered, "I'll call you... Sessy!"  
  
Not exactly the response he wanted, but all the same, he smiled. She turned and walked home with an aura that glowed with happiness. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly and thought, "She really is special. I don't know, but some people add something special to your life."  
  
Rin smiled as she opened the door to her condo. Her parents were extremely wealthy, after all this condo was one of the many they owned. In it, Rin's best friends Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo lived, just on a different floor. Souta and Kohaku were the brothers of her roommates, Kagome and Sango. All of them came from prominent families. Tonight they were hanging out, it was the weekend.  
  
"Hey," Rin said without a care in the world.  
  
"What's up with you," Souta asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kohaku interrupted, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Right," Shippo added as he ate chocolate as he played video games.  
  
Sango and Kagome stormed in with their college textbooks.  
  
"Hey Rin," said a rather dreary Sango. It was expected, after all, she was a goth.  
  
"RIN," squealed Kagome, who was Sango's polar opposite, "Who took you home? He was delish!"  
  
"It's my secret," was all Rin said as she headed off to bed.  
  
If you haven't already figured it out Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta are the same age as Rin. Sango and Kagome are older than her.  
  
Kay! Please review. 


	2. Kana Kaneshiro

Here goes!: I have two, yes two, endings... depending on how many reviews I get... An ending gets chosen... I can't tell you the endings, it would ruin the fun (if I don't like the one voted for, I'll make an optional ending).  
  
Shippo, Kohaku, Aya and Souta are all 18 (and are seniors) when I said same age, I meant same grade. My bad. Hehe.. And I don't think I specified this was an international school.. hehe  
  
I'm doing this now because its so you people know. By the way, my grammar sucks today. I don't know why...  
  
The weekend was pretty uneventful for Rin. All she did was stay home and watch the house while here friends were away. Every weekend though, she visited the beach. She didn't know what was it about this place, but looking at the ocean filled a large emptiness inside her. There, she drew whatever she felt. Today, she drew a new plant being watered by water dripping from another.  
  
This weekend ended quickly for everyone, but Rin. She felt as though it lasted forever. She couldn't wait till she could talk to him again. Talk to him about her feelings on her parents actions, talk to him about things she wondered about She knew he wasn't as stoic as he looked, he had showed her that even he could laugh. Just being in his presence made her happy.  
  
In school, Rin heard all the gossip about this girl. She heard all this extremely ridiculous nonsensical stuff about the night she rode home with Sensei. She heard that the girl was trying to make him feel loved so she could get good grades. There was talk about the girl being in her sophomore, however, the most eerily accurate news was that the girl was fifteen. Even though the school was co-ed and some guys did like Sensei (A/N: I'm incorporating his girlish looks), everyone knew it was a girl.  
  
Rin caught up with her friend Aya, and made sure no one was around. It wasn't because she was ashamed of being with an unpopular person, Rin wasn't that shallow. She only looked to see if her stalkers were here. Aya understood that, she understood everything Rin had to say.  
  
Aya knew all Rin thought, even the darkest secret, the one about Sensei. She didn't care for him like all the other girls, she had someone who really cared for her. Shippo. They had known each other since birth, and became a very solid couple during the second half of their junior year. Rin couldn't see why no one liked Aya. She had straight, flowing auburn hair to her shoulders, and her skin was as white as snow.  
  
Her piecing, and knowing blue eyes made her a great friend to Rin. She was patient and looked as though she could see everything, but would only take what anyone was ready to give. She was funny, but serious when needed to be. Rin knew that the girls were all jealous of her looks. Plus, she made guys so nervous since she was smart and pretty. She too was a senior.  
  
"Hey Rin," Aya coolly said, "What's up?"  
  
"Did you hear those rumors about that girl," Rin asked boldly.  
  
"Yeah... What about them?"  
  
"The girl..."  
  
"Is you right?" Rin just nodded solemnly. Aya looked at her understanding.  
  
"I can't blame you, you know him better then the rest of the whores here. I'm not saying you're a whore. After all, he's watched you every time Kagome and Sango have those seminars."  
  
Rin mumbled, "It's not right... he's my teacher, and yet, I love him. I'd feel right to be in his arms, but it would be so wrong."  
  
Aya and Rin walked down the hallway, Rin's confident stride, and Aya's piercing eyes averting all eyes off them. Rin's stalkers didn't even bother approaching her, but many seniors did.  
  
"Hey... Aya," approached some senior, "Can I have.."  
  
She looked at him, her piercing and sharp eyes burning into him without meaning to.  
  
"Never mind," the senior said backing away.  
  
She looked at him, and her eyes softened, "I already have a boyfriend... I'm sorry."  
  
Aya and Rin parted at the end of the hallway promising to hang out on the coming weekend. Then, her stalkers came.  
  
"Yes, is there anything you need," Rin asked coolly, having a feeling something was up.  
  
"What are you doing talking to that social outcast, Aya," the apparent leader, Kana asked. She was blond, and had dull brown eyes. She had a slim figure, and could have attracted friends if only she...  
  
"She is not, of all things, a social outcast. If you ask me, you people are. All you do is follow me hoping my popularity would rub off on you. Well guess what, I'm only popular because people like me. They like me because I'm myself, and I don't try to be someone I'm not... A good example is you stalkers. I never asked for this popularity, I never wanted it. I never cared for it. The reason I get along with people is because I don't label them like you. Why don't you people, especially Kana, try being nice. It would do some good for your social status."  
  
Kana's eyes had anger written all over it, three quarters of the posse decided it would be a bother being popular and left. The people left were contemplating what Rin had said. Kana pushed Rin into a wall, then she raised her hand and slapped Rin across her face. Rin didn't cry, run, or slap back, in fact, her eyes showing patience, and simply being calm was making Kana nervous. She screamed, "How dare you talk to me like that!"  
  
Rin just said, "We're all equal, in fact, I'm no better than you or Aya. Aya and I are just nicer."  
  
She rose her hand to hit Rin again, but her hand was grabbed by another. Sensei.  
  
"Hitting her again are we?" he asked.  
  
Kana blushed murmuring, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I get it. First you harass a student, then you lie to a teacher? Tsk, tsk, not a wise thing to do Miss Kanehiro. In fact, why don't we take you to the office. Miss Maji (A/N: that's Rin), and the rest of you please come with me. The two girls followed and recounted the whole thing the moment they stepped into the principal's office. The girls who were witness to the whole account, had agreed wholly with Rin's account, Kana giving them an angry glance.  
  
Rin started to bruise, and both Sensei and the principal noticed. The principal said, "Sesshomaru bring Rin to the nurse's office. You have a key, I assume, the nurse is sick today and there was no replacement. The rest of you girls can enjoy the remainder of lunch, except Miss Kaneshiro."  
  
Sesshomaru had seen the whole ordeal as he looked for Rin. He needed her to have a guardian sign a permission slip. Sesshomaru led her down the hall just as the bell rang for the next period. The hallways emptied quickly and Sesshomaru was talking to Rin easily.  
  
"Rin, I hope you know that all you said back there is true."  
  
She looked at him in wonder, "Really? I just made up some points I thought were liable."  
  
He laughed, "I'm not surprised... Bluffing is one of the oldest tricks in the book. I did that before too."  
  
He took his key out and opened the door. Sesshomaru patiently waited as Rin walked through the door. He noticed that she wasn't shy around his presence, she wasn't blushing either like most girls did when they were in a room together. He thought, "She's really calm, even if I'm the most sought after teacher in this school. Amazing. Though... it's not surprised. I watch her all the time and she's comfortable around me. Why wasn't I like this when my parents left... Is it her way of coping with this?"  
  
Rin sat down on the bed and watched me as Sesshomaru took an ice-pack out of the cabinet. Shaking it to activate the chemicals, Sesshomaru sat by Rin. He handed her the ice pack, but when she tried reaching for it, she backed away in pain.  
  
"What's wrong, Rin?"  
  
"Something in my shoulder hurts, Sensei."  
  
Sensei stood up and applied pressure to the area around her shoulder blades.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
He gently applied pressure again. "It's here right?"  
  
"Yeah," Rin replied as he poked it again, "Stop that!"  
  
Sesshomaru said, "It's either a bruise or you pulled something. I'm not going to check."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Rin announced.  
  
Sesshomaru put the ice pack to Rin's cheek. "The redness might go away, it depends though, on how hard she hit you. Rin, will it hurt you if you lay down?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well, you should be in my class right now. The principal took care of it though. Sensei Higashi is taking care of it. I should check if the redness left."  
  
He lifted the ice pack off her face, cupped her face in his hands, and examined it.  
  
"It looks fine, Rin. However, I'm not sure what to do about your shoulder."  
  
Sesshomaru removed his hands, and suggested, "If we apply another ice pack here, do you think the pain will lessen?"  
  
"Sure, as long as it doesn't hurt me."  
  
The principal walked in while Sesshomaru was retrieving another ice pack.  
  
"How is it going Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Absolutely fine. The redness is gone from her face, but there appears to be a problem with her shoulder."  
  
The principal nodded.  
  
"Continue treating her, I know she's in good hands."  
  
The principal left, just as Rin said, "Sometimes I think that man is queer."  
  
Sesshomaru shot her a funny look, then started laughing, "Rin..."  
  
"What? I was just saying.... Oh..."  
  
Still laughing, Sesshomaru said, "I'm not sure you should be telling me this..."  
  
Rin looked at him not restraining his laughter, "Well, I know you think that too."  
  
"Ah... well..."  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed. Sesshomaru thought, "I wish I knew someone my age like her."  
  
hey again!  
  
Sesshomaru is stoic around other people except Rin. I'm pointing that out now is all. Haha... so yeah. There. Until next chapter.  
  
l.a.b. 


	3. My Sophomore Year

**I'm back and on a roll!!!!!! I've written 3 chappies in one day! I think that's progress! Well onto the fic!**  
  
Sesshomaru observed those who weren't there when Kana attacked. They indeed had become social outcasts. The others who contemplated her words were easily noticed as they walked down the halls. Rin was a natural born speaker. And leader. Sesshomaru secretly favored her as a student over the rest, for she was true. He didn't like the girls who acted like slut, and rolled their skirts up. As long as the person knew who they were, the person was fine. Aya and Rin reminded him every day...  
  
That day, Sesshomaru had Rin's period first thing in the morning. He needed to ask Rin today about the permission slip for a contest on her writing skills.  
  
"Class," he started, "Today's in class assignment is a narrative. It can be from your view, it can be from anyone. Hand write your rough draft, and if you finish it in class you can type it here. At least 600 words and due on Thursday."  
  
The males in the class groaned, while all but one female batted their eyelashes and started working. Rin scribbled furiously on paper, and was so loud, everyone had to look. Sesshomaru stifled a laugh, since he wasn't exactly Mr. Happy around campus. He was just a stoic mask.  
  
It took Rin about 5 minutes to notice everyone was watching her. She laughed and wrote much more quietly, giving everyone some peace.  
  
"Miss Maji, please see me at the front of the room please."  
  
Rin walked up the aisle and waited for Sesshomaru to talk.  
  
"Here is a permission slip I need your guardians to sign."  
  
Sesshomaru saw tears filling her eyes, and said, "Kagome signing it would be fine."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's for a writing contest."  
  
"Writing contest!?! I haven't written anything good!"  
  
"Don't worry, I know you'll find a great topic."  
  
Rin took the paper and sat down, and began scribbling furiously once again. Sesshomaru saw an occasional tear fall. Sesshomaru was amazed at Rin going to the computer and typing. She typed like there was no tomorrow. Everyone didn't care anymore. They had given up on the assignment, mentally noting it was too hard. The rest of the week passed like a blur for Sesshomaru. He knew about Rin's parents disowning her, that's why he said guardian. But still, it must have hit a nerve in her. Sesshomaru wasn't going to press on the issue. He remember how it was when his parents disowned him. He never existed to them. They wanted a son who was stronger. Sesshomaru was born with pale skin, and when he reached the age he could be put to school they dumped him at a boarding school. They never returned to him again  
  
Rin had turned in the permission slip the same day that she turned in her narrative, My Sophomore Year. Sesshomaru had decided to read all the papers on the weekend. He was enthralled by her passage, but was shocked as he read,  
  
_My sophomore year was one if my best, and my worst. Though most think I have a perfect life, I don't. I have been in this international boarding school as long as I could remember. I never had parents to pick me up. I only had my friends, and him. In those years, my parent's traveling adventures became longer and longer. Then they disappeared.  
  
When my parents left me here, I believed that they would come back for me. My mother would send letters every week from the places they visited, including a check from my father. They had given me the deed to the condominium then, telling me I was its landowner now. That was the year I decided to let Sango and Kagome, their siblings, and Shippo in my life, and what was now my home. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo's parents bought the floor that Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku now resided. They visited on occasion, stopping by to say hello. After they moved in, I put an ad out for any one who wanted to rent a floor.  
  
As the years went by, the letters came less every month and the sums of money became larger. Soon, I had an unusually large sum of money in my name. Then, it opened my eyes and made me realize, they were never coming back for me.  
  
I fell into a depression then, an unusual condition for a girl of thirteen. I was a sophomore then. My grades suffered, and many wondered what was wrong with me, child genius. I closed off communication to my friends, Sango and Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku and Souta. They watched me worried, and wondered, "What happened to the sweet and cheerful girl we all knew."  
  
I was in this state... Until he came... He helped me find my dog, and that's when I realized, he was the one. The one I could talk to when my closest friend wouldn't be able to understand. The one that could hear understand my thoughts, the one who would never be mine.  
  
Every time I talked to him, I told him about how I felt, about all the events. When a final letter came from my mother saying to study well and be successful with a final check for ten million dollars, I knew they had not wanted me anymore, for at the end of the letter, my mother told me that I now that a brother. They wanted a boy, and now they had one. I was the unwanted child.  
  
But I didn't spiral back into depression, I had him. He didn't know about the letter, but I told him that I was fine. Somehow, he knew it wasn't true. He asked me what had happened. Then I told him about all the letters and the sums of cash that was given to me.  
  
I loved the way he treated me, he was kind and showed a side that I knew he never showed to others. He could have fun. As much as I cared for him, I knew I could never have him, it wouldn't be right. Yet, he made me feel safe and happy. I remember the last entry of my sophomore year:  
  
When I see you laugh In front of no one but me, I'm happy sharing laughter, No one else can hear.  
  
When you talk to me of things, That no one else can understand, But me. I feel trusted With your personal thoughts.  
  
When we share a moment of silence together, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.  
_  
Sesshomaru was moved by her work, and immediately went over to her condo three houses down. He had already looked at everyone else's narratives. They were the same, all through another's eyes. Never their own. As Sesshomaru walked to her condo, he saw Aya being dropped off. He quickly caught up to her and asked, "Do you mind if you bring me to Rin's place?"  
  
Aya's piecing eyes locked on to his, "Sure. I'm going to see her anyway."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Aya. The way she carried herself didn't change, even after Kana's incident. After the reached floor number eight, using the elevator. Sesshomaru was amazed. "This is Rin's condominium. Wow."  
  
The floor was marble, and the walls had no blemish. It looked as though it came from Greece. The beige and green colors played off each other. Rin hugged Aya before she went to Shippo. Then she approached him, "Hey Sessy."  
  
Rin was surprised at his visit.  
  
"We need to talk about this paper."  
  
Rin looked worried, "Did I do it incorrectly?"  
  
"That's it Rin! It's perfect. Don't change it."  
  
"Sessy. Can we talk on the balcony?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sesshomaru was more amazed on the balcony. There was a magnificent view of the ocean. The moon reflected off the water, being broken by each crashing wave.  
  
"Sessy..."  
  
He knew she was going to bring "him" up. "Yes Rin."  
  
"I can't tell you who him is."  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked. A voice inside me said it was me whom she spoke of. Though "him" could have been Souta or Kohaku, Sesshomaru refused to believe it was himself. He and Rin sat down on the chairs looking at the view.  
  
"I'm her teacher," he thought, "It can't be me. Though the events are the same..."  
  
A voice spoke in his head saying, "She didn't know you could have been her teacher."  
  
Rin said to Sesshomaru, "The narrative is what I want to enter for the contest."  
  
"Okay Rin."  
  
Rin was elated. She loved him, that was never going to stop. But, did he know that she loved him. Somehow, Rin knew he doubted it.  
  
Rin thought, "Thank you for entering my life Sesshomaru. You're my love and inspiration. If only it could be."  
  
She looked at Sesshomaru, who in return smiled. Smiling back, Rin looked at the ocean, feeling the breeze against her face.  
  
"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."  
  
**Hehe.. if you look at the narrative and count the words, it really is 600. no kidding. Well yeah. Till next chapter.  
  
l.a.b.**


	4. Hojo

**On a rollllll! Oh yeah! This is first time I've actually written chapter without forgetting. Hahah.... Well yeah.. One more thing Inu and Miroku are people (you'll see soon) that house with Sesshomaru. on to the chapter! One more thing, Inu and Sess aren't brothers.**  
  
Sesshomaru walked home smiling inwardly, but was trapped in his thoughts, "Rin... Wow... That's unexplainable... Her writing its.... Wow... but who is 'him'. Many men entered her life that year, but how could I be sure of who it was? It couldn't be me... Yet the events were similar to what she had told me. If I ruled out all possibilities... only Kohaku, Shippo and I are left..."  
  
Sesshomaru walked home thinking about 'him' (A/N: sounds queer... sorry just had to say). He walked in looking extremely troubled, and his editors noticed.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru," Miroku asked, "What's troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, "Except for a narrative wrote by a student of mine."  
  
"Let me see it," Miroku said as he grabbed the paper from his hand.  
  
"Hmm... Hey Sesshomaru... Who is 'him'?"  
  
Sesshomaru got irritated, "What do you think I'm thinking about?!?"  
  
"I dunno, school?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed at Miroku's stupidity. Miroku sighed at his own stupidity also, then asked, "Do you think that this guy is hot."  
  
"From pervert to queer eh?" said an irritated and disheveled Inuyasha. It appeared as though he had fallen out of a tree.  
  
"Geez Miroku, feeling up women wasn't enough was it? Feeling up men now? I wouldn't be amazed if you had a Lolita complex."  
  
"I don't have a Lolita Complex! And I'm not queer!"  
  
"The way you've been acting makes it look like it!"  
  
Miroku punched Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha, pissed by this action, hit Miroku from the bottom of his chin. They continued fighting as Sesshomaru got a soda and popcorn from his kitchen. Sesshomaru sat and watched them with interest. Inuyasha then hit Miroku's sensitive spot and laughed as he fell helplessly clutching there.  
  
"Don't ever tell me I'm wrong, Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha then got kick from a still groaning Miroku. Sesshomaru thought, "26 year old men are still boys."  
  
He then left the two men writhing in pain.  
  
(A/N: my reason to inu and miroku being older is because it works. Sesshomaru has a higher maturity level)  
  
Rin walked with Aya in the mall her mind in a somewhat different world, "Sesshomaru... Did he understand me?"  
  
Rin and Aya went clothes shopping, and then headed toward the mall exit. There, she saw Hojo (A/N: I couldn't think of a name) approaching her. He was the most wanted guy, and the one Rin never really cared for. Rin looked at him and coolly said, "Hi. Is there anything you want?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hojo, "I want a date with you and your number."  
  
"Sure," Rin answered hoping he would take her mind off of Sesshomaru. Writing the information down on his hand, she left him laughing with his friends.  
  
"You know," said Aya, "He's not a jerk like his friends. He might actually be good for you."  
  
"That's what I was hoping..."  
  
"I hope it works."  
  
"Me too."   
  
A fairly boring week before break passed for both Rin and Sesshomaru. They spoke in the halls about academics, but that was all. Rin also felt mildly depressed after he had talked to her about her paper. That weekend he had talked to her, she had drawn a falling angel. It wings were being burned off as it fell farther and farther from heaven. Tears streaked down the angel's face as if it wasn't her time to leave. She also had her arm in a sling, it was fractured.  
  
Considering that it was break, Hojo and Rin planned to go in a group and see a movie on Thursday. Aya headed over to Rin's house, and waited there for their dates. Rin wondered what would happen then, and how would Hojo act around her. Would he treat her normally, or would he be rude? She continued wondering until he came to her floor with Shippo.  
  
"Hey," Shippo said as he gave Aya a hug. (A/N: I dunno how guys usually act on dates, lol)  
  
Aya hugged him back smiling as she did. Hojo then presented Rin with flowers. She was shocked by this gesture, but took them willingly. She then turned to get a vase for the flowers. "Don't I get a hug too?"  
  
"No. I don't even know you that well."  
  
In his mind, Hojo thought, "You'll learn to listen to me... very soon."  
  
The group then went to the movies to see The Day After Tomorrow(A/N: I couldn't think of a recent movie). Rin wasn't exactly into the movie, but no one could tell. Aya and Shippo were having to much fun discussing the movie, much to the annoyance of others. Hojo just ate popcorn not caring what others said. Even though there was a huge group of girls sitting behind him, he held Rin's hand, much to her annoyance and the envy of the girls.  
  
Shippo drove down back to the house. Hojo said to drop him off somewhat far from the condominium. He wanted to talk to Rin. Unbeknownst to all but Rin and Aya, they were dropped off in front of Sesshomaru's house. Rin said, "Aya, I'll meet you at the house."  
  
Hojo told Shippo to park his car in front of the condo. Shippo nodded, drove off, and turned the corner.  
  
"Did you have fun Rin?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks Hojo. I haven't had this much fun in ages," Rin lied.  
  
"We can have more fun."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This."  
  
He pushed her against the wall that surrounded Sesshomaru's estate. She let out a small yelp, and turned her head before he could kiss her.  
  
She thought of all the things he could possibly do to her in this weakened state. She saw how he might hurt her, and instinctively, her knee hit his sensitive spot, saying calmly, "No."  
  
His arms came off of her, and she moved quickly behind him kicking him again. He fell down on her, pinning her underneath. Rin screamed, she didn't want to be anywhere near Hojo. Rin's arm hurt much worse than when it did when Kana hurt it. He tried kissing her again, but it was futile, she punched him using her free hand. She did, however, knock Hojo out.  
  
Someone had lifted Hojo off of her much to her relief. She saw... a complete stranger. The stranger waited with her until police took Hojo away. Then, the stranger introduced himself. He took her hand, kissed it, and said, "Hi. I'm Miroku, Seshomaru's friend. Sesshomaru will be out in a minute."  
  
Rin flushed and said, "Okay... Thank you Miroku."  
  
Sesshomaru came out with a coat for Rin. Even though it was only autumn, the temperature was well below the 50s.  
  
"Rin.... Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his coat on her shoulders.  
  
"Not really... My shoulder hurts more than it did earlier."  
  
"Should I take you to the doctor?"  
  
"Its o-"  
  
"I'm taking you."  
  
He took out keys to Mercedes. Rin thought, "Wow... He is rich."  
  
At the hospital, the doctor diagnosed, "Her bone cracked much further than before. If it continues at this rate, it will require surgery."  
  
Both nodded and left. Sesshomaru brought Rin home much to the relief of the rest of the group.  
  
"RIN," screeched Kagome, "We were worried! Where were you?"  
  
Rin was exhausted, so Sesshomaru spoke for her instead. Rin silently thanked him in his mind. After he finished, Kohaku said, "I would love to beat that jerk up!"  
  
"Calm down," Kohaku said, "We'll get him... Somehow."  
  
Rin, though tired, offered, "I'm taking Sesshomaru downstairs."  
  
Sango said, "Sure, don't go outside."  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru entered the elevator and waited for the elevator to come to the lobby.  
  
"Sesshomaru..."  
  
He held her in his arms, fully aware of the fractured arm. "Rin... I want you to be careful from now on..."  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.  
  
**There. Enjoy? Its really long, much to your happiness I suppose. Review please. And thank you  
  
lab **


	5. Christmas: Part 1

**Hey hi! I'm here and with another chappie for Untouchable. Oh, I'm too lazy to write an interesting event for every week of the school year. Yep, I'm skipping weeks...So yeah. Here:**

Over the next few weeks, Rin saw that neither Kana or Hojo were in class. She assumed that they were suspended... or worse. After the two incidents, she saw that thee wasn't anymore trouble in school. By now, her arm had completely healed and it was winter break.

To Rin, that meant that all her friends were leaving and going to visit their parents. The visits often lasted the entire break. Every time they left, Rin silently cried out in pain, drawing, or writing depressing poems. Though she was over her depression, Christmas always made it She no longer had a family to go home to. When her friends came back home, they were filled with a love Rin hungered for.

On her friend's last day, they exchanged gifts. Rin always got something she liked. This year, she got something unexpected. A binder filled with the works of art she had thrown away. Looking at them now, Rin realized how good they actually were.

Rin thanked them all, and gave them their gifts. It wasn't much, but she always gave them a piece of art she had created. Though she gave them the same thing every year, they cherished her drawing as if they were delicate pieces of history.

This year, Rin decided to go somewhere else for a change, she decided to go to the mountains, thinking, "It's something to write about so Sensei doesn't have to that shoddy paper that she had done in the beginning of the year. After all, the contest was in February."

Rin decided to give her somewhat neighbor a gift. Though, she didn't know what to give him. She ran to each and every nook and cranny in her room looking for something that would suit him. Then she found it. It was... her art.. it was the Burning tree, the Falling Angel (A/N: lol the title looks familiar doesn't it?), and the Deepened Pain. Putting it in a manila envelope, she rushed over to his house just as the first snow fell.

Sesshomaru was just looking outside the window when he saw the person he wanted to see. He saw that the first snow started to fall, he thought, "Just like that day..."

Lucky for him, Miroku and Inuyasha weren't at home. They had gone to meet their girlfriend's parents(A/N: I wonder who they are). Though he had forgotten to take down the mistletoe Miroku had hidden in uncanny places. Grabbing her gift, he went downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and saw Rin there holding a manila envelope close. He let her in, not showing her the unbelievably heavy book he was carrying. The moment both entered the Sesshomaru started, "Rin, what brings you here today?"

She put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Not much Sesshomrau... But I did want to give you this before I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"To the mountains for a change. I'm home alone way too much during the Christmas season."

"You can stay here if you wish."

"I wouldn't want to bother you..."

"Yes, but two lonely people aren't going to do any good on the Christmas holiday."

"You're staying alone then? Well okay. I'll stay here. In that case, you can't look at my present to you until Christmas comes around."

"That goes the same for you Rin."

"Sure. I'll wait for you."

Rin raced back home, hurriedly packing her necessities in her duffel bag. Making sure she had her house key, she locked the door and ran to his home.

They hardly ever talked on the days that Rin had been at his house. To her, it made no difference, she enjoyed his presence even from afar. To him, he enjoyed having someone rather being by himself. Though every time he saw her, he was always oblivious to his beating heart, one that didn't tell lies.

When Christmas came, Rin had decided to bake cookies. She was an okay chef, though she thought Sango, despite the image she gave was a better cook. Rin prepared the ingredients, not aware that in the other half of kitchen, Sesshomaru was cooking Christmas dinner.

Sesshomaru needed to get something in the other room, and had to pass the other half. He smelled something sweet hanging in the air. He looked in and saw Rin baking cookies, something he had allowed her to do if she ever got bored. Sesshomaru walked in and looked at her workspace. She turned around, acting as if she had known he was there the whole time.

"Hi Sesshomaru! I baked cookies!" Rin squealed oblivious to the small spot of dough on her face. Sesshomaru leaned close, his lips inches from hers. His finger swiped the dough on her face. He tasted it, then said, "Its sweet... Rin...Much like you..."

He left her there, holding her hand to where he had touched her. After he finished dinner, he called Rin, who had just showered and smelled like peaches. (A/N: peaches were the first thing that came to mind) She beamed at Sesshomaru and both smiled, not knowing that they may feel the same things. After, both were prepared to open their presents.

They looked in shock at the presents received. They didn't realize that they shared the same feelings. Angst. Sesshomaru was shocked when he saw the angel... she looked like Maria. He already knew about Rin's family... He thought she should know about what his...

"Rin... I have something to tell you," Sesshomaru said as they sat near the fireplace.

"Mm-Hm...."

"It may take a while... but do listen.... There was this women I once had loved... She was brilliant and optimistic... What first had started out as two lonely teens grew into a relationship... We always stayed together... No matter what happened to us... We had gone through college together... and we were in love... Though... Rin.. she had died of some disease sometime before I could truly tell her what I felt..."

Rin sat up looking at Sesshomaru, she could she how badly wounded he felt.

"I wanted to tell you that your drawing... Is much like her in many ways... But, she is gone... Merely a ghost in my memories... Her last words were, 'Sesshomaru... learn to love again...' I couldn't bear it... I never want to make the same mistake again..."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru... I..."

"Rin... I do not want any sorries... I just don't want to make the same mistake... again... Let's not talk about this though... Do you want to see the stars...?"

Rin, glad for the change of mood, nodded happily. She followed him up the stairs that lead to the roof. It was like a courtyard... and had a small, covered, swing set that anyone could fall asleep under...

They sat under the chair looking at the stars... Stars had dashed across the night sky... Like diamonds... It was only then they realized... They were sitting under mistletoe...

**Me likey this. No carey whatcho thinky. Okay... so please review. I really and having fun writing this... even if it DID take me a while to update**

**Lab**


	6. Christmas: Part 2

**I'm writing another Chappie, finally. Then again, like anyone cares. So continuing. Once again it's Out of Character. I cannot stress that enough.**

**I don't own Inu, and if I did, it would be a very scary world.**

"Um…Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as she looked at him. In his heart, he knew he wanted to… Though, he knew that it was incredibly wrong. He looked at her gravely, as if both their very lives depended on this. He had grown fond of her throughout all the weeks they had spent together. He felt that they had even become closer in the past few days.

"Yes Sessy…?"Rin said as she gave him a serious look. She was very aware of the mistletoe, hoping he wouldn't notice. She knew that he was not like that. She knew that he saw the mistletoe that he had left.

"Should we?"

Rin was serious, even if she wanted it, she couldn't. No matter what she said to herself, or even to him, she knew that he was still going to be her teacher. Nothing was going to change that…… "Sesshomaru, I don't think that we should."

Sesshomaru, gave a smirk, "Should… You make it sound like you want to." For the first time, Sesshomaru saw her blush. He laughed inside. He was amazed that the confident Rin he knew was blushing.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"I'm sure…" He continued, teasing her. Rin couldn't tell if he was moving closer or not. Her eyes weren't too accustomed to the dark. Sesshomaru, using the dim light of the stars, moved close.

"No seriously-"

She was shocked as he kissed her. She closed her eyes… It felt so right for both of them. Sesshomaru felt that he finally could love again… The ghosts of his pasts disappearing… Rin felt as if everything was in place... Like she finally felt that her life was worth it… Both of them knew that it was wrong, but neither of them cared… Love conquered all… It felt like an eternity before either of them broke away.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Say nothing Rin… I think I know who 'he' is."

He pulled her into a hug, and they sat there, drinking in each other's presence, as the last of the stars fell. When Rin fell asleep, Sesshomaru picked her up, and carried her to her room. He took one last look at her before he went to his.

* * *

The next day was no different. Each of them were still locked in the memory of the night before. Rin was happier, in Sesshomaru's eyes. He felt her happiness every time he was around her. He couldn't help but hug her every time he saw her. Maybe Maria was right. Love heals all.

He decided to take her to his favorite spot. He tapped Rin on the shoulder, "Hey Rin. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me somewhere."

She looked at Sesshomaru. He could see the innocence in her eyes, and laughed. She looked at him, and asked, "I'd love to go. But… Why are you laughing?"

He kissed her forehead, and said, "You're just so adorable."

She smiled at him as he walked up the stairs, "I'll be down in a minute."

Rin couldn't decide what to wear. She thought to herself, "Why am I so conscious about what I'm going to wear? I don't think he's going to care… Wait, no duh he's not going to care."

She smacked herself on the forehead, and quickly changed. She was so excited, she could hardly wait to see where he was going to take her. She finally felt like she was worth something in the world. She loved Sesshomaru all this time, and finally, she knew how he felt too.

Sesshomaru smiled when he saw Rin. He loved everything about her. The more he was with her, the more that he fell in love with her. He loved her innocence, the way she talked, just everything.

They held hands when they walked to his motorcycle. She sat behind him, and put her arms around him. She held him tightly, it was as if she let go, he would leave. Before starting the motorcycle, he looked back at her. And, as if he read her mind, said, "Rin… I promise… I won't ever leave you."

She smiled at him, and whispered, "Thank you…"

* * *

They rode for what seemed like hours. Rin was wondering why it was taking so long. Sesshomaru had a feeling that Rin was wondering why it was taking so long. He kicked up the speed and continued on with the ride. Rin held on to him tightly. For the first time, Sesshomaru actually felt that his heart beat faster.

Rin was half- asleep when she finally felt the car stop. She got off the motorcycle and followed Sesshomaru. He held her hand, and lead her to what looked like a look out point. She and Sesshomaru walked side- by- side to the edge.

She gasped. She looked at him, "Sesshomaru… It's beautiful."

**Flame me for all I care. I like this story regardless of the OoCness and everything. Either way, you can review. I know it's short, and I'm sorry aobut that. It's worked that way for now. Mainly because... Nah.. I'll make you all wait.  
**

**lab**


	7. Memories and Illusions

**LOL! Can't help but laugh. I'm beginning to have an angry mob at my computer screen. (revs chainsaw) Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that they're so short.**

Rin was amazed. What she saw had no need for words. Behind her, Sesshomaru smiled. He knew what she saw, and knew the feeling of it too. Neither realized that in their hearts, they craved the same thing. To be free.

"Sesshomaru… It's amazing," Rin said, as she slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it gently, and smiled. As he looked out, he said, "Amazing feeling, isn't it? It makes all worries feel small compared to this. It's as if… As if we were on the outside looking in. Do you see what I mean?"

Rin nodded, "Yes… I understand… Though… When I look at it, I feel free of my worries. Worries that shouldn't even be troubling me at all. Just looking at all this, makes me feel… That I'm bigger than all of this… All the things that trouble me… Aren't worth worrying about…"

Sesshomaru nodded. He saw that their viewpoint were incredibly different. He smiled at the thought, _Two people can look at one thing and see it differently._ Rin looked at him, and asked, "Did you say something, Sessy?"

He looked at her funny, then realized, "I think I picked up your habit of talking out loud."

The two of them laughed. Rin thought, _This is special… For once I feel like I mean something to someone. I feel… like I finally have something worth living for._ She looked at Sesshomaru, who was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_I'll never forget you, Maria, but I have to let you go… _Sesshomaru thought… And… It was almost as if he heard her voice, _I know…_ And suddenly… It was as if she was right beside him

"_I know you have to let me go…" said young woman who had blonder hair, and pale, sickly skin. She had a heavy European accent._

"_I'm sorry…" Sesshomaru said, his eyes welling up with tears._

"_Don't be Sesshomaru… It wasn't your fault I got sick…"_

"_Stop saying that… It was always my fault…"_

"_No… It wasn't…"_

_Sesshomaru held her hands, kissed them, and said, "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be… You need to let me go…"_

"_I can't…"_

"_If you live in your past… You'll never have a future… Open your eyes…"_

"_I don't want to forget you…"_

"_You never will… Just know…"_

"_Know what Maria? Know what?"_

"_That your future might just be standing in front of you…"_

"_What do you mean?... Maria…"_

But the scene ended… And Sesshomaru realized that it was all just a dream… Or memory… wasn't it? He remembered that the last conversation that they had… Something similar… What bothered him the most was the last thing she said… _My future… In front of me… It this my future… The ocean..? The city…? What can she mean…_

Rin tapped him on the shoulder. Sesshomaru was broken out of his trance. He looked at her, and asked, "What is it Rin?"

"I want to show you something too…"

"Hang on a minute Rin."

"Okay…" Was all Rin whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They stood there, looking over at the vastness of the ocean before them. The city looked so small, it was as if they were built by ants. Behind them, the mountain cast a great shadow over them, as if it was a cloak from all that would cause them worry.

* * *

Rin gave him directions to some place. Sesshomaru just obliged, he himself was curious to see what it was that she wanted to show him. He was very curious…

"Alright… Turn here." Rin yelled over the sound of speeding cars. Sesshomaru turned in and onto a dirt road. Rin knew that this place wasn't going to be as incredible as the place that Sesshomaru showed him. She just hoped that he didn't care.

"So.. Rin, what was it that you wanted to show me," Sesshomaru asked as he parked the car."

Rin walked off, and into the field. She looked at Sesshomaru with a strange look in her eyes… A look that had pain written all over it… As if this place… This place was the one that all memories of pain and angst were hidden…

Sesshomaru was confused, and baffled… He didn't understand what was interesting about this place… He couldn't help but ask, "Rin… What is this place?"

**I know this one is a lot shorter, but I was afraid that I was going to forget this idea.**

**Thanks for the great reviews. Most people don't like the idea of Rin and Sessy. But, of course, why care? I could go on about how people shouldn't care what others think, but I won't. Please review… Thanks!**

**lab**


End file.
